Bleeding Love
by Jenneens
Summary: Ron and Harry find out that Hermione and Draco are dating, to say that they are unhappy is quite the understatement. Draco decides to just lay low. Hermione has other ideas. She is a Gryffindor after all. Songfic By Leona Lewis. See profile for more info.


"You know this won't be easy. Harry and Ron are going to make this ridiculously hard for us, especially you. They'll be mean and ghastly towards me, but downright evil angry gits when it comes to you." She said as she brushed a haphazard curl that had escaped from her scarlet barrette. The evil little lock refused to stay in its coif.

Draco smiled distractedly. His hand reached for the little bugger, and with his pointer and index fingers slid the curl behind her ear, where it stuck. He then let the fingers travel to her chin where he clasped it with his thumb.

"Hermione, I know it's not going to be easy. There is no reason for them to trust anything I do or say..." He shook his head when she began to interrupt him. "Not even if I did switch sides. Not even if I had been able to give up Voldermort's hiding spot and they caught him in frilly knickers. They probably hate me even more now; they did come into our common room at a… inopportune moment."

_FLASHBACK_

Hermione and Draco had decided to spend a rainy Sunday evening together in their shared common room. A fire crackled merrily as they settled down on the squishy couch. Draco sat first, and then Hermione curled her legs up and adjusted her head on his pajama clad lap, her spirals fanning out over his legs. She sighed very contentedly as Draco cracked open the book and he began to read to her. His rich timbered voice calmed her, even more so as he ran his fingers through her springy locks. The two combined were heady, like a rich drug, and almost immediately her eyelids began to get heavy. Soon, her breathing evened out, and Draco realized that she had fallen asleep. Sleepy himself, he softly smirked and situated into a more comfortable position to continue reading.

His arm came from behind his head and began to travel down the brunette's arm until he reached his destination on her flat stomach. His fingers began to draw little hearts and stars on her hip as her shirt had ridden up a few inches. The calming effects of a rainy evening, a warm fire, and Hermione usually made him feel very mellow, and tonight were no different.

Draco soon began to feel the book fall from his fingers, as he fell into a light slumber and with a slight smile upon his face, and the last thing he saw was Hermione.

_SOME TIME LATER_

Neither of them heard the knocking. The sandman had taken them to far from reality to hear the incessant pounding. After a few minutes with no response the knocking seemed to stop. There was some muffled conversation exchanged, and a harassed "Unity prevails!" was shouted. The portrait swung on its magical hinges and the duo in the entry way was treated to quite a sight.

In sleep Draco had kicked up his feet onto the couch while Hermione has pushed her face into his cotton covered chest. Draco's hand had found a new home on the small of Hermione's back, dangerously close to her bum. Draco's remaining hand was behind his head, a victorious smile on his face, even in sleep.

Harry cast a nervous glance Ron's way. _Oh, not a good sign, _he thought_._ His face was the same ruddy color of his hair. Ron's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his face. Looking down Harry saw Ron's hands clench painfully and he saw a small line of blood caused from his finger nails biting into his skin. Harry, the slightly calmer of the two tried to string a coherent sentence together, but was beaten out by his fiery haired friend.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE?" Ron screamed.

Reacting from the noise, Draco launched himself off of the couch, successfully knocking Hermione off of it, and painfully on her back. Draco groped his pocket, cursing himself for being stupid enough to leave his wand in his room. Fully awake now, Draco realized the situation he now found himself in. Grimacing, he reached out a hand to help a flabbergasted Hermione from her position on the floor. Before Hermione could even place her small hand in Draco's large one, strong hands grabbed her by the armpits and she was dragged on her arse away from Draco.

"Don't you dare touch her with your filthy hands ferret!" Ron screeched his voice surprisingly similar to Pansy Parkinson. Draco's mouth tightened into a rigid line, but raised both hands as a show of defeat.

"I thought we were past all of that Ron. We both fought on the same side of the war. We helped each other bury friends, and celebrate wins."

Ignoring Draco's humble speech, Ron cupped his hands around Hermione's face, and searched her eyes.  
"Did he hurt you 'Mione? Are you okay? Harry, quick! Go get McGonagall! We'll get him locked up. Did he…" Ron gulped. "Did he hurt you Hermione?"

"He didn't hurt me Ron!" Hermione yelled as she pushed Ron's hands away and went to her knees to push herself up from the ground. "Furthermore, what are you two doing here? It's far after curfew!"

"We were going to go to the kitchens and wanted you to come along with us! Instead we see you being manhandled by this pale prick!" Ron huffed indigently.

"For the last time Ron! Draco. Did. Not. Hurt. Me!" Hermione brushed some dirt off of her bottom and the purposely made her way over to where Draco had silently stood during their exchange. Without thinking he opened his arms and she slide easily into them. Slowly, she turned around to face her open-mouthed friends and stared them down. "Draco and I fell asleep on the couch. Nothing more, nothing less. However, and let me say this is not the way I wanted you to find out, but since you already found us out…" She looked up to Draco who merely nodded. "We've been seeing each other for a few 

months now. I was going to tell you soon, but since it was still so new, we wanted to get used to the idea before other people started to find out."

Ron stood, his arms were shaking, his hands opening and closing, almost as though he could feel Malfoy's neck in between them. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly, only a slow wheeze escaped. Hermione looked at the two of them. Her eyes darted to the one person who hadn't spoken yet.

"Harry? Are you going to say anything?" Hermione whispered, her eyes becoming glassy, as she knew that this was not going the way she had hoped it might.

Harry stood with his back straight, not angry looking like Ron, and not worried like Draco. More so, he looked slightly disappointed, but almost like he knew this was coming.

"I'll be honest; I'm more upset you kept this from me, from us, Hermione. Do you think I'm stupid? I saw the looks you two exchanged when you thought no one else was looking. Hell, I even dropped my damned napkin one night at headquarters, and saw you both holding hands under the table. I'm not happy about your choice, but he's your mistake to make. He'll hurt you. You know it, Ron knows it, hell, Malfoy probably knows it. But I can't stop you. Just know I'll say I told you so when he breaks your heart." Harry then walked to the close portrait as if he intended to leave.

Ron on the other hand, was not ready to leave. He stalked towards Draco, and Hermione, fearing a fight stood her ground in the center of the two. Ron being 6'2 easily out maneuvered Hermione, who was a slight 5'3, by shoving her to the couch.

"What are you fucking playing at Malfoy?! You don't love her! Are you using her? Getting back at Harry by fucking her?"

Hermione gasped at Ron's accusations. "Ron! Draco would never do that!"

Ron turned now to face Hermione, his complexion, once a deep red, now purpling with rage. "Come off it Hermione! He's a Malfoy! He can't love, and even if he did, he would never love a _mudblood _like you!"

The room became silent like death. Harry's head whipped around. Draco looked like he wanted to tear Ron limb from limb, and Hermione looked like he told her that the library doors would never open again.

Harry was the first one to regain speech. "What Ron is trying to say is--"

"Save it Harry. _RONALD _meant exactly what he said. I didn't realize that you were so blind Harry. Did you forget so easily that Draco killed his own father to save your life? And you RONALD! He took a crucio for you? Did you forget that? Yes. I thought so. Get out.  
"Hermi--"

"I said GET OUT!"

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm still very mad at them, especially Ronald, but I want them to understand." She sighed and looked down at the stone floor, as if she was trying to gather her Gryffindor courage.

"Lioness. You know I'm still new at this relationship business, but I'd never hurt you. I'd rather shave my head."

An easy smile flitted across Hermione's face. "What a shame that would be."

--Inside the Great Hall—

The Head boy and Head girl walked in together, with Hermione's arm wrapped around Draco's. The entire hall was buzzing from whispered conversations. _Everyone is talking about me! _ Hermione thought. _Ron and his big ruddy mouth!_ Before Hermione could gather her thoughts a flash of burgundy hair zipped by and whisky eyes met copper.

"How could you not tell me Hermione? I'm your best girlfriend! Is this a rebound? I mean, you and Ron have only been apart for a few months. Are you sure you aren't just distracting yourself until you and Ron get back together?"

Hermione looked sorrowfully at the girl she always considered a little sister, and shook her head sadly. "Ronald and I will not be getting back together, ever Gin." As she started to move to sit, a belligerent Ron stalked over to the petite brunette.

"So that's it then? After all we went through, that's it? You left me for the ferret fucker?" Ron grabbed Hermione by her biceps and started to shake her. "You're mine Hermione! Do you hear me? MINE!"

Draco, who had told Hermione he would stay out of it could not take it anymore once he say his girlfriend get manhandled by the fiery haired boy. He reached her on his long legs in two easy strides and curled his large hand that sailed directly into Ron's face. His aim was true and it connected with Ron's large thin nose. The crack was heard throughout the hall and those close to the altercation cringed. Ron landed hard on his arse cupping his face.

"See Herbiney! See how beasy it is for hem to lose his tember! And you choose hem ober be!" Ron yelled though his broken nose and the blood pouring forth from it.

"I chose him over you? Are you serious Ron? I wasn't the one who cheated! Especially a slag like Daphne Greengrass!"

The hall was now eerily silent. The only sound that was heard was the dripping of Ron's nose to the stone floor. For the second time in a twenty four period, Harry was the first to say something. However, it was the last thing Hermione expected to hear.

"Hermione! I was going to have you choose between your best friends and ferret boy here, but now I'm not so sure I want you to be my friend. How could you lie like that, especially about a best mate? You disgust me. I thought that this thing with Malfoy was going to be fleeting, but I hope you guys stay together. You two deserve each other. One slimy ferret and one bitch. Come on Ron. Let's get you to the infirmary."

--Later That Evening--

Hermione sat alone in the common room. Draco, Ron, and Harry all had detention that night. Draco for punching Ron, Ron for hurting Hermione, and Harry for profanity in the Great Hall. It was late, as Draco had to lead a perfects meeting with Hermione straight after supper, which Ron attended. How awkward. Dumbledore had decided that since the war was over, unity amongst the houses was the top priority. He had suggested monthly school wide get productions and evenings, so the years could spend time working productively together. Hermione was letting a small group of overzealous seventh year perfect girls plan this month's to do.

Susan Bones of Ravenclaw and Lisa Turpin and Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff had uncovered a muggle magazine that had talked about a talent show. The girls were over the moon. Hermione had to agree, that in a boring sort of lame way, it was a good idea. How else to unwind and let others get to know you than by showing off something you were good at?

Hermione had an epiphany. It may not work, it may be a supreme failure, but it was worth a shot. With a fierce determination she did not have five minutes earlier, she went in search of three giggly girls.

--Saturday Night—

For a quickly put together event, it was going surprisingly well. The evening was close to ending after a duo comedy routine by Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Draco was enjoying a pleasant evening watching his classmates make huge fools of themselves. It had been a rather difficult week for both Hermione and himself, so it was nice to have a bit of a breather.

--Tuesday--

Draco turned a corridor to hear a few girls he knew to be fifth years but whom he did not know by name loudly whispering as they walked ahead of him.

"Well I hear that she's only the dating him to get back at Weasley." The first said.

"If that's true, then she's off her rocker to not stay with him. He's a lot better looking than the carrot top." The second said. Draco smirked at this one. She was quickly becoming his favorite of the gossipy girls.

"I hear he's only with her to get back in societies good graces. I mean seriously! She's a mudblood. What could he ever see in her?" Draco sneered at the third girls head, willing it to explode. He picked up speed and walked through the little group of banshees. All three girls sucked in air as they realize they had been found out. Draco kept up the pace all the way to the portrait. Upon entering the common room, he kicked a chair over and stalked up to his room, slamming the door shut and making a few of the other portraits swing on their frames.

--Wednesday—

Hermione sat in the library catching up on some light reading. Piles upon piles of books were stacked around her, obstructing her from everyone's view. That was the way she liked it. Hermione was rather involved in a titillating passage about Sheldon the Strange and a pillage that took place in the middle ages when some girls entered the library.

"I really hate that McGonagall bitch. Making us come here, of all places for detention!_ 'Madame Pince could use some help cataloging some books and maybe some polishing of older texts.'_ She mimicked in a terrible impression of Hermione's mentor. "Polishing my arse. That's house elf work." A whiny voice echoed off of the library walls. Hermione instantly recognized it as Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice.

"It wasn't like it was our fault. Those first years got in our way. We didn't even kick them hard or anything." The deeper voice of Millicent Bulstrode agreed. It was the third voice however that made the little hairs on Hermione's neck stand up.

"I wonder if Granger is here. This is her home, the frumpy little bint. Maybe Draco will swing by and I can give him what he's missing too." With that all three girls went into a fit of laughter. Hermione's mouth scrunched into a tight frown. "I mean really. The girl is such a bloody prude. She wouldn't let the Weasel get into her knickers. That's why it was so easy to get him to surrender. The poor fuck was panting for me. Pathetic really. I guess I'm going have to give Draco the same favor." Greengrass smirked victoriously.

Pansy agreed. "She's the Ice Princess. She doesn't know the first thing about men, let alone men like Draco Fucking Malfoy. The man oozes sex. She could never keep him happy."

Feeling left out Millicent added her two cents. "I bet she's a virgin, wants to wait until she gets married. Like Draco would be dumb enough to stick his prick in that!"  
Daphne sneered. "He could never get his huge cock in that frigid hole, and let me tell you ladies, the man is well endowed. Why, I remember our little fling last year…" Hermione didn't hear the rest as she fled the library blurry eyed with tears.

--Wednesday—

Hermione did not talk to Draco all day.

--Thursday—

Realizing she was being a foolish twit, late Thursday night, Hermione nervously made her way to Draco's room. She made a fist and went to knock the door when she stopped. Sweat beaded at the back of her neck._ Can I really do this? I know that I've never felt like this before, but we've only been going out a few months. Am I doing this because I want to, or because that Daphne bitch has me scared?_ Her brows furrowed together with determination._ No. I would never sink that low. I want this. I want him._

Once again Hermione's tiny hand curled into a fist, but this time she rapped lightly on the door. A quick silence was followed by a hurried "Come in!" Sucking in one last breath of Gryffindor gusto, Hermione entered the Snake Pit.

Draco was inside his room reading. Well, he was pretending to read anyways. Really he was thinking why Hermione was ignoring him. He hadn't done anything git-like, and he knew he could be a terribly huge git. He hadn't even rowed with her over anything, and boy could they argue, and yet he didn't even get his good morning kiss, she had left breakfast early so he couldn't walk her to class, or hold her satchel, she zipped out after potions so fast he wondered if Longbottom had lit a fire under her ass, and _that_ got him thinking about her ass. _And what a delectable ass she does have!_ His mind screamed.

Preoccupied with thoughts of Hermione's bum, he absentmindedly gave his abdomen a well needed starch. Pink lines marked his pale stomach, as he was not wearing a shirt. There was a knock at the door, and it scared Draco out of his revere. He smoothed down his platinum locks and straightened his back against his back against the headboard. "Come--" He cleared his throat as he sounded like a scared girl. "Come in."

Hermione came in looking like she would rather join the Headless Hunt than be there. Her hair was pulled on top of her head in one great mass. Her tank top was vintage in nature, and had some muggle band called 'Queen' across her chest, and pants she had probably bought before puberty hit, as she would not usually buy pants that clingy. _Especially in the arse area! _ Draco thought, keeping the lecherous grin in check.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me." Draco said, looking slightly distraught.

"I was never mad at you Dray. Upset, but, again, never with you. I'm so sorry that I was ignoring you. I just needed some time to get things in my head straight.  
"…And you're telling me now because…you got it all together?"

"Yes. No. Well. I want to ask you a question." Hermione said, not looking anywhere near Draco.

"Sure. Here, sit." He said patting the right side of the bed as he was on the left. Instead, Hermione sat on the foot of the bed, kneeling, feet under her bottom. Her hands rested on her thighs.

I think I'm being silly. No, I KNOW I'm being silly, but I need to know…"

"Know what Hermione? Ask me, you know I'll tell you."

"Did you have sex with Daphne Greengrass?" She said loudly, and in one breath. Draco just stared at her for a few moments, taking everything she asked in. Contemplating how he was going to answer her.

"Daphne and I had a brief fling. I would never call it a 'relationship', and we did do a few things together, but no, I never slept with her. I however, would never put it past her to tell others we had, or are still currently. But never have I Hermione. I have slept with three women in my life, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, and Fleur Delacour. I lost my virginity at fourteen to Fleur. Cho and I got together from fifth year through some of my sixth year, and Pansy whenever I wanted after Fleur and all through until Cho. After Cho broke it off with me, the war was beginning, and I went to headquarters with Snape. I have not been with anyone since Cho Chang."

Hermione sighed with relief. Everyone knew about Cho Chang. She cheated on the great Harry Potter. Pansy Parkinson was a slag, and everyone assumed about the two of them, and he had told her long ago one night at headquarters that Fleur was his first. It was a big hullabaloo when Fleur Weasley _nee _Delacour had shown up, and proceeded to hug Draco like an old friend

Just as long as Daphne Greengrass was not etched into his bedpost, she was fine with his previous lovers. She let out a sight she didn't know she had been holding in. Knowing what Daphne said was complete and utter rubbish, Hermione steeled herself for part duex of her plan for the evening.

"I'm glad to hear that Draco. I want you to do something for me now."

"Anything. You know I would do anything to make you happy Hermione."

"Make love to me Draco."

"…"

"Draco?"

"…"

Hermione's face started to crumple. _So this is what rejection feels like. He would get with Pansy but not me. Well, I think I'll just go back to my room now and die. Yes, that sounds--"_Before Hermione could finish her ramble warm firm hands had slide up her jaw, and deft fingers had removed the hair tie that held her waves up. Her mane cascaded down like a caramel river and into awaiting hands that fisted it lovingly. Lips burned a path from her mouth to her neck. Without even realizing it, she moaned.

"Hermione, are you sure? I would not want you to regret it later. We've only been together a few months. I don't want to rush this. You have no idea how much I want you, but I think that we should wait, as much as I might implode for saying that." Draco said, trying to adjust better, as the bulge in his pants was tight, even though he was in black flannel.

Hermione looked into his mercury eyes, her own were over bright. She sighed and sat back on her heels. Even though she wanted him, so much more than she had ever wanted anything else in her life, she thought he was right.

"You're right. I don't think I'm ready. I want you to be my first though Draco. I want my body to know yours. Thank you for understanding…I…I love you Draco." Draco's head shot up. His eyes met hers and he also knew that he had never felt anything like this before. Even with Cho, and he had fancied himself in love with her. Draco smiled.

"I love you too baby. More than I ever thought I was capable of giving someone."

A single tear slide down Hermione's face, but she made no attempt to wipe it away. It was a testament to her and Draco's relationship. "Then teach me Draco. Teach me to be your lover. Show me the secrets of our bodies. Be my tutor." As she whispered the most erotic words Draco had ever heard, in a voice that shot straight to somewhere between his legs, Draco thanked the gods he had been given a second chance. A redemption.

Her arms crossed over her stomach and grabbed her shirt and lifted upwards. Draco sat transfixed as he saw inches upon inches of Hermione's milk pale stomach. He saw the briefest glimpse of what he hoped with great fervor were her breasts before her springy hair covered them again like Eve. The ends of Hermione's hair teased her candy pink nipples and they pebbled from the flirty wisps of her curls.

Mouth hanging open like a panting dog, Draco reached with both arms to Hermione's hips, and she shivered at the innocent touch. Using gentle force, he scooted her up his legs until she sat almost completely in his lap. One of the hands that had helped her move up his legs now cupped around her neck, and needy lips met with tremendous force. Needing to feel Draco's body, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled until soft breasts met hard pectorals. Both moaned at the heady sensation. Draco dropped both hands to her hips and slowly traced his fingers up her sides until they brushed the sides of her breasts. Hermione's mouth opened and a feeble little whimper came out.

Draco's handed itched to palm her breasts, but was afraid she might not like any roughness. Sensing his inner battle, Hermione took his hands and pressed them firmly onto her perky breasts. "Please touch me Draco. I want you too, before I combust." With that assurance, Draco gave a tentative squeeze, testing their firmness of them coupled with the softness of her skin. Her breasts were larger than what he was used to, both Fleur and Cho being longer leaner women, and Pansy was just flat chested. To be honest, Draco preferred his women with larger breasts. He dropped his hands and watched them bounce so near to his face. He couldn't help it. He leaned in and pressed and open mouth kiss to her right breast, and pressed his warm wet tongue against her fevered nipple. Hermione gasped and arched her back, effectively pressing both of her breasts into Draco's face.

Placing both hands on her back to keep her in place, he laved her right breast with his tongue, taking the smallest bites of them, then immediately licking the spot he had just teased. Using his free hand to palm the other breast, Draco took the thoroughly loved tip into his mouth and sucked on it like 

a baby trying to get milk. Roughly Hermione sat on Draco's lap, effectively pinning Draco's raging erection between her thighs. It was Draco's turn to groan from satisfaction.

Hermione's eyes widening after realizing what was pressing to close to her own sex. While Draco continued to feast at her chest, she tentatively rubbed her thighs together efficiently rubbing the tip of Draco's cock so achingly close to her centre. Draco removed Hermione's tip from his mouth, releasing it with a soft pop. Pressing his sweaty face into her wet chest he groaned into her breasts. This was exquisite torture.

Gaining more courage from Draco's heated pants against her, she began rocking her hips against his cock, relishing in the friction it caused between her legs. Draco turned his head and proceeded to give attention to the other breast.

With the rubbing of their clothed sexes and Draco's rather affectionate mouth, Hermione began to feel a tingly sensation at the apex of her thighs. Realizing this must be her impending orgasm, she began to ride faster atop Draco. Draco also, realizing Hermione must be close, doubled his efforts at her breasts. A fire erupted in her pussy and she rode Draco shamelessly as she rode her orgasm to the shivery end.

After a few more minutes, Hermione began to press her hands against Draco's shoulders. Realizing Draco might have started too much too soon, he opened his mouth to apologize to the vixen in his lap, when he was effectively shut up when Hermione continued to push and follow him down to a horizontal position.

I want to see you now Draco. I want to touch you too." With that, Hermione rested her tiny hands on either side of him and kissed his mouth, then headed south. She pressed kisses to his nipples, and darted her tongue out boldly. Earning a grunt for her efforts she continued running circles around his nipples with the point of her tongue. Trailing her hot wet tongue down, it reached his belly button and dipped in. Draco stifled a giggle, but Hermione knew what she had done. Grinning evilly she did it again. And again.

"Hermione! Stop that!"

"Stop what?" She asked innocently.

"You know what!"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll guess I'll have to find something else to appease my curiosity." And the Gryffindor lioness did the boldest thing she thought she had ever done. She cupped his cock in her palm and squeezed.

Draco went cross eyed. "Oh my god!" He yelled as her fingertips flirted with the head. "Hermione--"He gulped, trying for the life of him to remember how to breathe. "Hermione, you don't have to do this. I didn't expect anything in return, this night is about you, not me. All I want--"

"Shut up Draco. I WANT too. Now, stop being a twat and lift your hips." Used to her bossy nature, but not to her language he obediently raised his slim hips.

Grabbing the material at his hips she pulled the pants to his knees, and stopped suddenly. He wasn't wearing boxers. _Oh my god! This wasn't part of the plan! He was supposed to be wearing boxers! It was supposed to be a huge tease fest, to give me a chance to work my courage up! Well, hell, something was 'up' but it's not my courage, that's for damn sure!_

Indeed, Hermione was right. Upon uncovering it, Draco's cock slapped hollowly against his taught stomach, the bobbed in the air, as if staring the petite witch down. Not having seen another one before, she wasn't one hundred percent positive, but it seemed unusually large. Pale, but with a large pink head, it was a fearsome sight to behold. Precum gleamed at the slit.

_Well, am I a Gryffindor or not? Courage Hermione, courage!_ With that decided, she took a tiny hand and wrapped it at the base of his shaft, and give a quick, strong thrust up, to test the waters. She was not disappointed.

Draco felt as though he could come right there. His hips rose off the bed on their own accord. Jolts of desire shot through his cock and he knew that with all of his earlier teasing he was not going to last long.

On the down thrust Hermione twisted her tiny hand. He was so wide that her little fingers didn't even come close to touching her thumb. A few cycles happened as such. A counter clock wise thrust up, followed but a slow torturous decent. The ends of Hermione's curls began to play with the head and her head sank lower and lower.

Once again contemplation on how to achieve success, she opened her mouth and took a testing lick of the head, tasting come for the first time. Draco trembled, and empowered by how she could make the great Slytherin Sex God shake, she opened her mouth more fully and took more of him in.

Stars exploded behind Draco's eyes. _Sweet circle! It's been so long. God, I don't know how long I have wanted Hermione Granger between my legs blowing me to death, probably since third year when she slapped me. I went back to my dorm that night and wanked off for the first time. Gods, running away is so hard when you are popping a stiffy. I came so much that night, and still I woke up with wood. Had to give it another polishing! If only she knew what she does to me. _Draco began to feel tightness in his testicles and a tightness of his muscles in his thighs. Sucking him off was one thing, but Draco was sure that Hermione did not want to taste him her first time.

"Her...Hermione, I'm going to come. Just stop and I'll lean over the side of the--" Hermione ignored him and began to suck harder. The suction from her mouth wanted to make Draco cry. Fireworks shot off at the base of his spine, and he shamefully filled Hermione's mouth with his come. It spurted thickly against the back of her throat until he was totally spent.

Hermione released his now deflated cock from her mouth with a soft pop, and with the little energy he had left, Draco pulled Hermione down on his chest. She pressed her ear to his chest and heard it beating wildly.

Lifting a heavy head, she looked into Draco's hazy silver eyes. "Can I stay here tonight, with you?

To moved to speak, Draco dumbly nodded his head, and slowly kicked the blankets down with his feet as he attempted to pull up his pants. He slide under and lifted the sheets to invite Hermione inside as well. Lying on his back, she made a pillow out of his chest once more. Breasts pressed into his side, Draco decided that this wasn't so bad.

--Saturday Night—

As Draco thought about that amazing night, he began to get hard again. Thinking about his erection, he once again wondered where Hermione had scampered off too. He looked at his watch. She had said she needed to use the loo about twenty minutes ago! Wondering if she decided to ditch the show and go to the library, he almost missed Hannah coming on stage to introduce the last act of the evening.

"The next person needs no introduction. No one here ever knew she could sing, but you will be pleasantly surprised with the last act of the evening. Ladies and gentleman, I give you our Head Girl, Hermione Granger."

_What? Did I hear Abbott right? Hermione can't sing. Well, I never asked and she never said, but why?_

That was what most of the student body was thinking. Why would uptight bossy boots Hermione Granger get up in front of the whole school, and sing of all things? She probably sucks out loud. Hannah, Lisa and Susan, however knew quite differently, as Hermione had auditioned privately for them late that Monday night.

The curtains unfurled, and there was his curly haired minx, sitting on a stool upon the transformed stage. There was no light, save from a candelabra that flickered soft light across her cheekbones.

Strains from a piano came from nowhere, when the first beat of the drum hit an overhead light hit across the stage and right over Hermione. There she was, in a simple white dress that cinched at the waist with a thick blue sash, it hit her perfectly under her breasts, making her waist look tiny, and emphasizing her chest without looking trashy. Scalloped lace went along the edges and cut down the 

side of the dress. It was simple and sweet, feminine but not overly sexy. Passionate and romantic, just like Hermione. Her hair was knotted at the side of her head, with gentle wisps hitting her neck and cheeks. She looked fresh and beautiful, and so very nervous.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

As she sang the second verse she searched the crowd and found Ron, who blushed and looked away shamefully.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

With this she looked directly at Draco. Her eyes were what kept his attention. They were over bright filled with the meaning of what she was singing, and at that moment he knew that without a doubt, she was the most amazing person he had ever known.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

As she sang the chorus she jumped off of her stool and kicked it off the stage. Her platform wedged foot landing softly on the stage floor and she walked down the stage steps with the microphone. She and Draco's eyes were still locked together.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling _

With this she looked at her fellow Gryffindors who all looked flustered and embarrassed from their antics throughout the week. Harry especially looked shame faced.__

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
_

_But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I _

She let her voice slide easily through the crescendo and held the microphone from her mouth.__

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  


Once again her voice went high, and people looked astonished that the Head Girl could sing with such a raw passion.

_  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

As the song started to fade, she was back at centre stage. She went back to the steps and sat down. With her last spoken line the light went out to total darkness. There was complete silence, and when the light came back on, but only a few seconds later, Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

Thunderous applause broke out. Who knew Hermione Granger could sing? With all of the bullshit the school had put her through this week, the song that she chose to sing was a perfect representation of her feelings. Simple, straightforward and clear, just like their Head Girl. It was as if the song was written for her to sing.

Hannah, Susan and Lisa came out once again, with a tiny envelope that contained who had won the evening's festivities. Justin Finch-Fletchley won for a very confusing tap dance, which had everyone once again questioning his sexual orientation. Dean and Seamus had won second for their comedy routine, as it really was hilarious, as they had talking behind the scenes sharing a dorm with the great 

Harry Potter, at Harry's go ahead of course. That meant that there could only be one option. Hermione had bested everyone, and if she was not awarded first, it was a just competition.

"And the winner is….Hermione Granger!" All three clapped as a very flustered Hermione crept back on stage. She bowed and accepted her prize. She looked towards the girls who nodded slightly and left the stage.

"I didn't sing tonight to win a prize, but I thank you anyway. With Voldermort dead, we no longer have to live up to the ideals that everyone else expected of us. Our class more than any other has had to grow up far faster than we should have had to. With that comes maturity, and an understanding that we have been given the best gift. We have a second chance. We have the ingenuity to make what we want happen. Do not let past occurrences and pride blind yourself to what could happen. Here is to a lifetime of peace, prosperous activities and hope for a better tomorrow."

Hermione then met the eyes of Head Mistress McGonagall, and the older witch nodded and smiled at her protégé, and as the applause started up again, clapped along with the students, very similar to the way Dumbledore used to, one hand over the other, lightly pressing on her fingers.

As groups of students started to make their way to their dorms, Harry and Ron made their way over to Hermione, nervously looking back at Ginny, who had her wand at the ready preparing to give off the best bat bogey hex of her life. Sooner than they would have liked they were standing behind Hermione, who was surrounded by Susan, Hannah and Lisa, who were in the process of congratulating her, none of the saw the two boys approach.

"You were utterly brilliant Hermione! You blew everyone away!" Hannah gushed. The other girls nodded.

"And what a speech! If there was any doubt left as to why you did it, it was certainly answered. I just think its fantastic. Good for you. With Vol…Voldermort gone, we can finally be free of all the tripe, and just do what makes us happy." Susan reasoned.

"It was just brave Hermione. I could never do anything like that. To be so real and just tell everyone how you feel, it must be very empowering." Lisa said shyly, she was the most reserved of the triad. She was about to open her mouth to say something else when Harry cleared his throat. Lisa blushed to the roots of her mousy brown hair. The three girls excused themselves and scampered off. Hermione turned around to see both of her friends staring at her with a mixture of expressions on their faces.

"Well…er…You sounded…I didn't know you could sing 'Moine." Harry tried lamely.

"Evidently there is a lot you do not know about me Harry Potter." Hermione said with a tight frown.

"Why didn't you tell me, us Hermione?" Harry asked, obviously not asking about her hidden talent.

"Because I didn't think I had to. Other either account. Mostly, it was just new, and with the last battle only being a few months back, it was better to just let things settle first. We knew it was going to cause a stir and wanted to get comfortable with it first before it became big news." Hermione stopped for a minute to evaluate their responses. Ron still looked unsure and slightly perturbed, whereas Harry looked questioning, and still a little confused. _Better than angry and belligerent. _Hermione thought.

"I just don't get why him Hermione. Didn't we have good times?" Ron said. Ron had a problem with word vomit. Whatever he thought had a tendency to just fall out of his mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Even Harry looked slightly put off. "Ron, we ended when I found you with your pants around your ankles with Daphne Greengrass between your legs. I knew before that that we were not going to last. You needed more than I could give. But we told each other that we would always be friends first. You and I are better friends Ron. So, what do you say? Friends?" She extended her hand out and waited patiently.

Ron slapped her hand away and pulled her into a hug. "Friends always Hermione. You know that. I'm sorry I hurt you. She just came up to me that night and told me she knew what I was missing. I didn't know what she meant, and then…" He looked away nervously, not sure he could explain to Hermione his manly urges

"Ron, I'll be honest. You hurt me, a lot, but without that pain I would have never have come to Draco. I got over it. I think you should know though, Greengrass only did it because she thought it would hurt me. I heard her talking about it the other day." She answered the question on his face.

The heard clapping behind them, and all three turned to see Draco, dangerously majestic in black slacks, a black silk button down, and for just a zip of flash, white dress shoes. His hair was ungelled, as it had been since his fourth year, and it after the war had cut it shorter and wore it in tight spikes.

"Silly little Gryffindors. None of you could have lasted a day in Slytherin. You lot are to honest and open." He said without a trace of malice, and even a slight smile. Hermione huffed, but smiled none the less. She glided over to Draco, who took her in a side hug and a kiss on the temple. "You were bloody brilliant love. I'm touched." He said as he palmed the area over his chest where his heart is supposed to lay. "Listen. Potter. Weasley. It still early days for Hermione and I. Who knows what will happen. I'm not going to ask your permission to date Hermione as she is not your child, and more specifically, not your child, but I would like to be civil. I want a clean slate. I think we all deserve one." He looked contrite." He extended one pale slender hand out in the air. "What do you say?"

Slowly, as if detecting if Malfoy had one of those silly muggle contraptions that zinged you if you touched the other person's hand, Harry leaned in and clasped the pale boys' hand, strongly but also quickly. "I'm not sure what all to think Malfoy, but I'm willing to start over, for Hermione's sake. But, the second your pale arse steps outta line or you hurt her, I will disembowel you so fast, you won't know what fucking hit you. Agreed?" Harry asked, a single dark eyebrow raised.

Draco smirked. _I guess somethings DON'T change._ Harry thought. But then issued a breath laugh and nodded. "Agreed. I was glad it was just my bowels. I think I can live without those, but if you had said something about my hair, well then, the deal would have been off."

Ron issued some type of warning to Malfoy as well, and then left the couple, starting off in the direction of the kitchens.

As they walked away one could hear Ron say, "Blimey Harry! I'm famished, let's go see if we can get Dobby to make us some flapjacks!"

As the seventh year heads walked off towards their shared dorm, Draco thought back to their encounter a few nights before. With that he felt his cock twitch. "You know love, you are a witch with many hidden talents. The singing and all of the naughty things you did to me the other night. What else do you have hidden up that sleeve of yours?"

Hermione grinned and swirled until she was facing Draco. One hand went tightly to his neck and she went on tippy toes for a heated kiss. Her free hand snaked to his cock and boldly stroked him through his trousers. "Wouldn't you like to know? You do realize that the audition I did for Hannah, Susan and Lisa only lasted for a few minutes. I did spend some time in the Restricted Section of the library." She blushed prettily, but at the same time unzipped him to find him bare underneath the pressed linen of his pants. "Well Well Mr. Malfoy. It seems like you either planned for this or go commando quite often."

Draco groaned and pressed his aching erection more firmly into her hand. "Wouldn't you like to know love?" He grunted out.

"As a matter of fact, I would. I'm sure you'd like to know what else I learned. Last one to the dorm is a platypus!" She yelled and ran off, leaving him totally exposed and hard, his member jutting out firmly from his pants.

Draco sighed and looked down at his raging erection. He carefully zipped himself back in, even though it was tight fit. _I don't even know what a platypus is. Well if it has anything to do with pussy, I'm in!_

And with that hopeful knowledge, he ran off, even though running was a little hard in his present 'condition.' Draco really hoped for a long evening of playing teacher.


End file.
